So How do I Look
by LizetteLopez88
Summary: This is a S&S fic. Please R&R , it's my first CCS fic.


Anette: This my first fic so hope you enjoy it. R&R when done.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how do I look",  
  
"Beautiful, now can we go Saku-chan!"  
  
"You're just saying that cause you're my best friend, Syao-kun,"  
  
" Yeah that and I can't afford to wait 20 minutes for you to change again," he stepped  
  
out of her room and hurry to the front door. " Come on were going to be late!" he walked out, "Were going to have to take the bikes today!"  
  
"But I wanted to take my skates!" she said walking out.  
  
"To bad!" he said getting on his bike.  
  
"Good thing that I didn't wear a skirt," she said getting on her bike.  
  
"Girls," he said ridding out of her house drive thru.  
  
"And is that a bad thing," they were now side by side.  
  
  
  
"No," he turn and looked at her, " Race you," He started speeding of.  
  
She started to race too.  
  
"No fair, you got a heads start, Syaoran!" they were now again side-by- side.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"Now for you're fault were an a hour early,"  
  
" Sorry for forgetting daylight saving time," they walked into the classroom, which was empty.  
  
It was the first day of school and there first day of Jr. High.  
  
" I can't wait to see everyone!" sakura said so cheerful.  
  
"I can,"  
  
" Do you like being alone because I can leave?"  
  
" No!" he grabbed her hand so she wouldn't leave.  
  
  
  
" I was joking you know ,"  
  
"Just in case," he said grabbing her other hand.  
  
"You know you're hands I getting bigger then mine," she said as she looked at her hands in his.  
  
"Yeah……………………………………………….sakura we have known each other since forever, right." He said moving his thumb through her palm.  
  
"Yeah, since we were 3 ………….. You're my best friend right." She said also doing the same thing to his other hand.  
  
"Of course I'm your best friend," he said in a sweet voice.  
  
She hugged him a said in his ear " you'll never leave me, right,"  
  
"Right," then he spins her around. She just giggles.  
  
"Syaoran we look like a couple,"  
  
"So I don't minded do you,"  
  
"No", she smiled at him and he smiled back. " I'll be right back, don't go anywhere,"  
  
"Don't worry," he assures her.  
  
@@@@@ 5 minutes later  
  
Syaoran was sitting in his seat looking straightforward. When 3 girls walk in the classroom.  
  
"Hi syaoran," they chorus. But he didn't say anything; he just looked at them with a plain look.  
  
"Hey syaoran will you go out with me," one of them said. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll give you $5." (Anette: when I was in 4th grade my friend use to do that. Good thing I didn't hang around her.)  
  
- Not this year to, when will they grow up- syaoron though. He heard the door open – good, Sakura just entered-  
  
  
  
" I'll give you 7," the one with blonde hair.  
  
"I'll give you 8," the one with red lipstick said. Syaoran gave them plain looks. He never spoke a word to them.  
  
"I'll give you 10," the girls turn around to see who said that.  
  
Sakura walked up to him and took ten dollars out of her purse.  
  
" Its my last afford," she waved the money in his face. He took it and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Syaoran I was joking," she said.  
  
"I know but you owe me 10 dollars from that bet we did a week ago. Don't think I Forgot about,"  
  
"I was hoping you did. Well guess what you just Volunteer to buy me lunch all week,"  
  
She said sitting in front of him.  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice do I," he didn't really care. He would be glad to buy her lunch.  
  
"No," she turn to the three girls who were in front of them, " And who may you guys," she knew that she was going to dislike them.  
  
" They are this girls that won't leave me alone. They trying to make me go out with them," Syaoran explained to her.  
  
" So you're popular here," Sakura said still looking at the girls.  
  
" Well I guess."  
  
" Who are you," one of the girls said finally speaking up.  
  
" I one of syaoran closest friend," Sakura was new to that school. Tomoyo, Syaoran and her are neighbors. Only that sakura went to a more private school.  
  
" What!" they chorus.  
  
"You heard me,"  
  
The girls walk of cause they didn't have anything more to say.  
  
As they walked of more people came.  
  
"To bad tomoyo is not back from vacation,"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ After school.  
  
" My dad is not home," sakura forgot her house key. Touya was in college in the United States.  
  
" Then come to my house," Syaoran afford  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@ Syaorans house 30 minutes later.  
  
Syaoran and sakura were sleeping in his couch. Syaoran had his arms around her not wanting to let go. Sakura had her head against his chest also embracing him.  
  
FashBack@@@@@@@@@  
  
" Sakura want to watch TV," Syaoran ask sitting down in his couch  
  
" I guess," she said getting comfy next to Syaoran, a little to close.  
  
10 minutes later they fell asleep. An when your asleep you get comfortable.  
  
  
  
End of Flashback@@@@@@@@@  
  
So they were sleeping in each other's arms. I'm guessing not wanting to wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anette: I want you guys to R&R Please!!! 


End file.
